Love or Kill?
by violetshade
Summary: Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa, a high school love that Usui has forgotten. Now an assassin, he is ordered to kill Misaki. But will he remember in time before he does something he will truly regret?
1. A Familiar Stranger

HAHA HELLO AGAIN! *waves*

I just thought up and I think this is a really cool idea. Yes, I know there has been a story kind of like this before and hats of to the author of that story. I hope I'm not copying because that is definitely not my intention. I think this is going to be even harder to keep up character traits then my previous one-shot story: Sugar and Grapes. But I'm gonna try my best and you're probably just gonna have to put up with it. Also, this is going to be my first chapter story ~audience applause!~ and it's probably going to go on for 4-5(?) chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Maid Sama and do not own the characters. However, the plot is to be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui POV<strong>

I knelt down and got my gear up. The night air cool against what little of my skin wasn't shielded by the black material that covered me. I breathed and exhaled. This was going to be hard. I have been sent to kill many other women (traitors, infiltrators etc.) but I found this particular one harder.I eyed the woman down at the ball. She was in a violet dress that cascaded down her body in elegant folds. She beamed at anyone who talked to her and she was absolutely beautiful. I knew that I was going to falter with this one. Especially with her young face and gentle appearance.

I placed my gun in position and took my time preparing. I tried to delay my actions as much as I could. Though I knew the outcome was inevitable. I sighed against the wind and gazed at the night sky. The ball was an in an open area with wooden structures surrounding it. Vines curled up against the structure and blossoms swayed in a rhythm. It was a beautiful night and I hate that I have to kill the even more gorgeous woman dancing. She was in the hold of another man now. He had orange hair and a face that seemed to be like a child. My heart ached suddenly and jealousy overwhelmed me. I frowned and my mind started going static like again. A memory started floating through my mind in very small pieces. I grasped my head and winced. Memories always came like this, with pain and confusion. I know that the company had wiped me clean, treating my mind like a slate. I had always held anger to that but I knew I'd never get my thoughts back. They pretended that they hadn't done anything to us. But the truth is that many of us are going through the same thing. But the memories that were slashing through my mind confused me even more. Pictures and movements of the woman I've been set to kill played through my eyes. Not the pictures the company showed me, no, pictures that seem personal and private to only me.

I winced and looked up. I watched the woman as she twirled. She couldn't be any older then 25. Could she be part of my past? Why does the company want me to kill her? Then she looked up, right into my eyes. Her amber ones seemed to glow in the moonlight, feline-like. I stayed still, holding onto the false hope that she was looking at something else. I knew that she was looking at me though. Her face paled considerably and her partner started talking to her. A worried expression etched into his face. For some reason, I didn't like him. I didn't like him one bit. He seemed childish and in the way-I faltered…in the way of what? Before he followed her gaze to the roof I was perched on, I lay flat on the shingles, stomach pressed on the hard rooftop. I breathed heavily. Please still be there when I look up. I pleaded to myself, the message aimed at my target. After a few seconds, I looked up. The girl was still there but she was slowly making her way out, with the boy I had distaste for by her side.

The ball was a one night, one-day thing. The ball lasted until midnight and everyone would be sent to the all expense paid for hotel rooms. The woman was starting to exit and I knew the only place she would go would be to the hotel room. I started packing up my gear and started climbing down from the roof. I suppose it will be easier to kill her where no one else is. At the thought of her lifeless body I felt a tug at my heart. I shook my head, trying to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Don't worry guys, it gets better :) reviews definitely wanted :D<p> 


	2. Shocked with Unwelcome News

**I'm back! Lucky fellows, getting updates ;D I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story. I like it better then Sugar and Grapes. But gimme a break, that was my first FanFic. Anyway, I hope you guys like this FanFic because I'm actually quite proud of it. PLEASE PLEASE review. I won't beg and plead and be annoying but as I'm so new to this, feedback would be appreciated, but like always, no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: As said, I don't own much besides the plot**

* * *

><p>Misaki POV<p>

Oh my god. Oh my god. Those three words continued running through my head over and over again. Behind the words, all I could see was _his _face. I was in the midst of hyperventilation but with Hinata next to me, I decided that I shouldn't worry him. I continued walking to my hotel room.

"Are you okay?" Hinata kept asking me. I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't even answer him. I couldn't believe it. It was _him. _After all these years, Usui Takumi shows up. After high school he disappeared-something about family business. He told me to wait for him and I did. I waited for years. I waited for so long until the days blurred together. Then Hinata came along and we started as friends. I realized that Usui wasn't coming back. Hinata asked me out and I suppose I felt lonely and accepted. Then I saw so much more in Hinata then a childhood friend.

But he was here now. Usui Takumi. The mere name sent shivers down my spine. But what scared me the most was that he was here, with a gun. What happened to him? Even from a distance, his eyes seemed glazed. Those emerald orbs that I once loved…_still _love, were lifeless. It made me wonder if I had really seen him or not. Could it have been my imagination? Hinata led me to the room and once I was settled on the bed I closed my eyes. Arms collected me and I shuffled uncomfortably. I knew it was Hinata and no matter how long we've been together, his arms around me didn't feel right. Hinata could never fill the void Usui left, but we were going to try.

"Hinata." I stuttered. "I want to sleep." I told him. How I hoped he understood what I meant.

"Yes. Sleep then Misa-chan." He whispered in my ears. I shuffled uncomfortably.

"No Hinata, I mean." I sighed, I didn't know how to say this without hurting his feelings. I think seeing Usui made me realize that I still loved him. And though I loved Hinata, my heart truly belonged to Takumi. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Hinata and I. I couldn't just leave him just because I saw Usui. That would just be a disgusting thing to do. Yet, it wouldn't be right to continue the relationship if I didn't sincerely love him.

My head spun with questions and confusion. Hinata didn't stir one bit though.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. Was I okay? I don't think so.

"Hinata I need some time alone okay? Do you mind if you just go back to the ball?" I asked him. Hurt shone in his eyes-mixed with worry and rejection. But he complied and kissed me on my forehead before walking out. Once I heard the door shut, I sighed heavily and looked out the window.

I watched the stars and moon outside. It was a beautiful night. I then found out how much I missed Usui. When he left, I hadn't let my sadness show. I put on a façade and I wasn't sure whether people saw through it or not but I knew that I couldn't worry them. All the years of sadness suddenly cascaded down on me in one shot. It burned the whole way. I missed his soft, blonde hair and his green, piercing eyes. Heck, I even missed his perverted ways too. Before I knew it, I found myself sobbing. Tears rolled onto my pillow and I let them. I didn't wipe them away and I just let them fall. I was sick of trying to be strong for everyone else. I did it for my family, friends and anyone who needed it. Well this time, I'm going to be selfish. I'm going to cry and be weak. Because this time, I was the one who needed the support.

After a while of crying, I gazed out the window again. The night was calm and I found the cool breeze that came through the window soothing. Then I saw green. In the distance, there were two green emeralds looking right at me. Next I saw spiky blonde hair and I knew he was here.

"Usui." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me but he stared intently anyway. Then I jumped up quickly and leaned out the window.

"Takumi!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he jerked up, his body no longer hiding behind the roof. I smiled at him. I was sure tears were rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care. It was him, finally, of all these years. I didn't care that he was hiding, I don't care that he seemed surprised at my appearance, all that mattered was that he was here now.

He started jumping roofs and it reminded me of our high school days. But it was okay, he expertly maneuvered and I wasn't worried he would fall. He dashed fast and lithely, before I knew it, he was grasping my window ledge. I took his wrist and pulled him in. He was covered in black clothes and I was curious at his suspicious dressing. As soon as he was inside my room I tackled him in a bear hug. Tears rolled down my cheeks and it feel onto his shirt.

"Usui. Where have you been?" I asked shakily. I was laughing nervously. We kept in silence for a while and I realized he wasn't hugging me back. I broke away from him confused. His eyebrows were creased and he looked even more confused then I was.

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" He asked. I wasn't sure why he needed to ask. I nodded beaming at him.

"Where have you been Takumi? You told me to wait for you but you never came back." I whispered. His eyes widened and then he spoke the words that shocked me and pained me to my very core, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yes, sorry for making Misaki such a vulnerable person and ooc but I thought I needed to for this chapter. To show the pain she's been through. But um, yes also about Hinata. Your decision on whether he gets a happy ending or not. I honestly don't like him very much (which might shine through in my writing) but you guys are my readers so I want it to be up to you. Anyway, reviews definitely appreciated. I'm also thinking about putting a cap on this story. A.k.a: no chapters for you until 5 reviews. But we shall see.<strong>


	3. Hidden Key

**OH MY GOD. Seriously, all I can say is THANK YOU! I was so surprised when I opened my email this morning and people had given me so much praise. I even had reviews for my first story (one-shot): Sugar and Grapes. Not to mention how many story alerts and favorites I got : ) You guys have given me the shock of my life but you make me sooooo happy! And here are my responses to your reviews:**

**Crystalline'maia: ****Thank you so much for your compliments. They meant so much to me especially as you were the first to review. I do see your perspective on Usui but I'm trying to emphasize the fact that even though he lost his memories, a part of him still remembers and loves her. That's why he is so infatuated with her : ) As for my experience, I'm actually as experienced as an average person. I'm a student and am still quite young : )**

**LoveMaidSama: ****Thanks for responding to my Hinata situation. It would be really helpful if you had any ideas of a satisfactory happy ending for him. Responses would be great if you guys are reading this. I feel that Hinata x Suzana (thought it does make sense) have too much of a personality clash.**

**UMica: ****Definitely ; )**

**Anacharan: ****Hahaha! Your curiosity is enlightening, and your enthusiasm is very sweet.**

**MushyBear: ****I agree too, Misa does care for Usui sooo much. But don't worry because the sadness will subside soon.**

**RaquellaRose: ****Thanks so much for your support! Especially by adding me to Author Alert :O**

**PrincessLover26: ****Aw no! He's not pretending : ) I think if you have time, you may want to re-read the first chapter again because it explains how he can't remember anything : )**

**Thanks for your acknowledgement to Sugar and Grapes as well:**

**RaquellaRose**** & ****Spicylicious**

**And I'm not forgetting to thank everyone who alerted about my story : ) You made my day as well. And you're mentioned at the bottom of this chapter because I think I need o get along with the story… :D ARIGATO EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>Usui POV<p>

She looked shaken. Beyond shaken. Her eyes stared at me with such pain that I thought I felt her pain. Yet, I couldn't feel hers, because it was clouded with mine. Her shaken look and state hurt me. I didn't know why. But I knew for sure that she was part of my past-the past that I can't remember. Somehow, by being with her, pieces and pieces of my past are slowly recollecting together. There was one certain memory that eluded the rest. This girl, my target, was in a maid costume. For why I wasn't sure, yet I knew it was really important.

"Usui, it's me. Don't you remember?" she looked at me in terror. I winced and shook my head honestly. Then I knew coming here was a mistake. I should have continued hiding, completed my job, but I was drawn to her. Now completing my task was going to be one of the hardest things I have to do. I considered shooting her, right then and there. I felt my gun from under my shirt and in my belt holster. But I tugged my hand down as soon as I had the thought. I couldn't kill her. Misaki Ayuzawa deserved more. Though I didn't know her, she was the one thing I couldn't kill.

Tears started rolling down her eyes and the sight simply shocked me. I didn't want to see her cry. Seeing her sad was almost as painful as the thought of killing her.

"Please don't cry." I said softly, gently wiping away her tears. My touch only broke her down more.

"How can you not remember Takumi? What have they done to you?" She practically yelled. I didn't know how to answer her. Finally she buckled, sobbing with her hands over her face. I quickly crouched down and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay. Please don't cry." I tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"You left me for 9 years and you come back like _this._" She whispered hoarsely. I knew she had something to do with my past. It frustrated me so much that I had no idea how.

"How can you not remember me Usui? What happened to you?" She asked me again. I just stared at her.

"I don't know." I whispered to her, knowing those three words were not going to suffice. I lied to her. I did know what happened, but I decided that those words would be better than the truth.

"I loved you Usui…I still do." She put her forehead onto my shoulder. Her words perplexed me. Who was she to me?

"I know this is going to be hard but," I took a breath. "Who were you to me?" I asked her. I wrapped my arms around her, she felt like a familiar stranger to me yet why did my arms around her feel so right? I tried to comfort her, knowing a crying girl probably needed as much comfort as she could get.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, I was your," She paused and took a very long, shaky breath. She closed her eyes and breathed for a few seconds. "Fiancé." She finished. My eyes widened and I was absolutely shocked. I had a fiancé? She was my fiancé? I choked a little at the thought because it seemed so far-fetched.

"Then what happened?" I whispered softly. This was breaking her and I should stop. That's what I kept telling myself, yet the desire for my memories and past was overtaking me.

"You disappeared. You told me your family wanted you back. You told me it was really important and that you'd have to go back to England for a few years. But the thing was most important to me is your last words: Wait for me." I felt her tears drop onto my shoulder and I felt terribly pained. How could I have done something like that? I proposed to her and left her. Could she be mistaking me for someone else? No, she knows my name and she is so familiar to me that I knew she had to be important.

"I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea." I told her and stroked her back. I didn't know what to say to her, how to even begin to apologize for what I had seemingly done.

"I'm sorry too Usui. I had no idea you would come back. After 9 years, I just thought you weren't coming back to Japan." She told me. How could she say sorry? After everything she told me, how could _she _be the one who was sorry?

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." I rocked her gently back and forth.

"I moved on Takumi. I should've waited for you. I really should've. But I can't-I can't-" she choked and started sobbing quietly again.

Something sparked in me and my mind went static again. Sharp pains flared over and over again. I could hear Misaki yelling my name, frantically trying to get me back again. Memories came flashing back. I saw her, her radiant smile. Then I remembered that day. That one day when that man…Hinata came. I figured why I had such a sudden distaste for him. I loved Misaki back then, her feelings for me she didn't understand and words couldn't express them. Hinata came along, though I knew Misaki only thought of him as a childhood friend, I still had the slightest worry. Once the static had gone, I grabbed Misaki's hand and held hers in mine. I squeezed, showing her I was okay now.

"What happened Usui? Are you okay?" She checked me all over and then cupped my face in her hands. I finally understood how I could get my memories back. The key to my past is _her_. Only her. Unfortunately, the consequences of being with her were huge. She was my target. Disobeying my company could be punished by instant death. Was my past worth that much? I looked into her honey eyes. I hurt her so much. I knew I owed it to her to remember, to make sure I understood. I will do this for _her. _Yes, it is worth it.

"Misaki. I think-" before I could get any further, the door busted open.

"Misaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that my writing standard is sort of decreasing. The story is getting harder to write but I'm still continuing it so don't worry.<strong>

**As promised, my thank you to everyone who story alerted, favourited and whatnot:**

**Silija12****, ****Zykira678****, ****Raquellarose****, ****SweetieSakura**** and ****Perfectlydarkchaos.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE for your awesome support. You guys motivate me big time and for faster updates, reviews and alerts will definitely push me ;) : )**


	4. Getting You Back

**Hello again lovely readers :)**

**I really hope you're enjoying this story. Yes, I do realize it's getting a little sucky :( ;( but I'm trying to get it up to standard again. Also, if you'd like to know where I am up to in my stories, go onto my profile and you'll be able to see my progression. Though I am on holidays so I'm sure my updates will be near daily. **

**Choco-chan143: Thanks for the support :) ummmm I can try to make a new character but I'm not sure it would be very good. But that's seems like a pretty good idea. Also, BIG thanks for the story alert and the AUTHOR alert :O those always make me feel so proud. :D **

**Reviews still appreciated heaps :)**

* * *

><p>Misaki POV<p>

This was the worst possible time for Hinata to come crashing through the door. Especially with Usui and I in such a mistakable position. My hands were still stuck on his cheeks and I was eagerly anticipating his words. I quickly let go.

I was so baffled at his memory loss. It worried me though. How cold he not remember anything? After all we've been through, how could he not know how he lost his memory? And what exactly happened whilst he was concluding his 'family business'? I wished Hinata hadn't walked through the door. I wished that Usui would finish his sentence. More than ever, I wished Usui hadn't lost his memory or even gone on the plane to England.

"Misaki are you alright? I heard shouting from the hallway." Hinata flittered about me. Then his gaze reached something I knew he's be very angry at.

"What is _he _doing here?" Hinata said scornfully.

After high school, he matured a lot. Sure, he was still a little kid inside and his gentle side showed every single day. But now he was a lot more capable of anger and disdain. Yet when I watched him glare at Usui, I found that he was intimidated. I knew he could muster up a whole lot more anger but he just couldn't with Usui around.

"Hinata." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to be with Takumi, talk to him, and try to make him remember.

"No Misaki. I want him out of here. He has no right to be here Misaki, no right." He hesitated a bit but I knew he was adamant. He talked to me as if Takumi wasn't right next to me. I could feel Usui's frustration without him saying a word.

"If I'm upsetting you, I will leave but I am staying here to talk to Ayuzawa for at least a while." Takumi had an expressionless face. I knew this face so well and I just knew, no matter what he can't remember, he just doesn't change.

I felt uncertain; I have my fiancé right next to me, though I'm sure it doesn't count in this case. And I have my current partner standing right at the door. I knew I wanted to back up Takumi and tell Hinata to let him stay but it felt like I would betray Hinata if I did that.

"Misaki?" Hinata questioned my decision. I only nodded meekly in return.

"I need to talk to him Hinata." I informed. A worried look spread across Hinata's face but he agreed.

"Don't you dare try anything Usui." Hinata tried a threatening tone but he failed. Instead it sounded desperate like he knew that he already lost. He walked out the door and went to the room right across. It was lucky we had separate rooms, even though he would want to sleep in my room tonight.

"Misaki I have to tell you something." Usui didn't waste any time. I looked up to his gorgeous face and gave him my undivided attention.

"I remember something." He whispered to me. I don't even know why he was whispering.

We sat on the floor comfortably with my palm in his. His green eyes bore into me. I wanted to know his thoughts. I nodded at him to continue.

Right now, I didn't care about the suspicious way he remembered a memory. I only cared that this brought him closer back to me, back to what we used to have.

"Why would you be in a maid costume?" I didn't miss the cheeky glint that flew through his eyes. His lips twitched as if fighting off a smirk as I was sure my cheeks flared red. His eyes widened as he looked at my cheeks and he winced again.

"I used to work at a Maid Café. I don't think you'd remember but my family was really struggling with debt and money. I took any job I could and Maid Latte was my secret. At the time, I was Student Body President and I didn't want people finding out about my job because I knew it would destroy my reputation." I hung my head back as I reminisced. I laughed quietly.

"But guess who was the one to find out? It was none other then the most popular boy in school. Usui Takumi." I smiled at him warmly.

At first, the moment that he found out seemed like the worst in my life. But I learnt that it was the most important.

"And unbeknown to me, you kept the secret. I had no idea why. You could've blackmailed me, corrupted my reputation but you didn't." I remembered my teen days with open arms. It was those memories that made me keep strong and continue loving Usui. Even though we were miles and miles apart.

"I jumped off a roof for that picture." Usui frowned and stared off into space.

"You remember?" I asked with hope. He nodded and I smiled.

"We went to a festival and dressed up as Romeo and Juliet." He stated and his face asked the unspoken question of whether it was true. I blushed at remembering that day.

"Yeah, and you kissed me. You were such a-"

"Perverted Outer Space Alien from Planet Pheromone." He whispered deep in thought, my eyes widened as he was beginning to remember. Then he looked at me with warmth that I hadn't seen in years.

I couldn't help myself-I hugged him tightly; embarrassment can be damned for this one moment. I heard his small, quiet gasp but he hugged me back this time- very hesitantly. He was far from the way he was back then. But I was slowly getting him back.

"You rested on my lap after the eating competition." He murmured. I nodded and encouraged him to try to remember more. I was sure that if I gave him a bit more of a push, he'd remember everything.

"You had to become a little sister at the café." He stated. I smiled against his shoulder. He's remembering. I'm getting him back.

"Misaki, I think," He stuttered a little and I didn't like it one bit. "I think you're the key." He told me cryptically. I frowned with my mind perplexed. Key?

"You're the key for me to get my memories back." He whispered into my ear.

"So what are you suggesting?" I questioned. I'm quite sure he was implying something but checking with him seemed like a good move. Especially since this perverted alien was really unpredictable.

"If it's ok with you, to get my memories back, I would like to spend more time with you." He told me formally. I didn't like the formality. The old Usui wouldn't even hesitate. I have to be empathetic though. I'm like a stranger to him, and though it's hard to admit that, it was a fact.

Just like old times, I felt too embarrassed to say with words that I would like nothing more. Instead, I nodded vigorously hoping that this was an acceptable answer. He sighed with what seemed like relief.

"I can't remember everything yet but I know you were really important to me." He broke away from our proximity only to look me deeply in the eyes.

My heart felt a mixture of stinging and relief.

'_you used to be really important to me.' _The words repeated in my head. I _used _to be really important to him. When I so seriously wanted to be important to him right now. The thought that I wasn't pained me. But I was also glad that at least he remembered. It was better than nothing and I was so relieved to hear that I wasn't a complete stranger to him anymore.

Just when everything seemed tranquil, Hinata entered the room again. I couldn't help but to think that he just had to come in and ruin everything. But I quickly expelled the thought from my mind. I shouldn't be thinking such absurd things.

"I hope that is enough time for you Usui." Hinata said roughly. Usui didn't answer and instead kept his emotions in check.

"Hinata please don't be like that." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"No Misaki! He can't just saunter back into your life again and demand time with you." Then he looked sharply at Usui. "You hurt her really bad you know that Usui? You can't just demand a place back in her life. You don't deserve her forgiveness." Hinata scoffed.

"Hinata!" I screamed at him. His words were so cold and so unlike him. I know he's only trying to look out for me but I didn't want an argument. "He lost his memory Hinata…you can't…you can't be like that." I gazed at the ground solemnly. I could tell Hinata was shocked and caught between believing me or throwing Usui out. Not that the latter was possible, Usui was always stronger than him and Hinata wouldn't dare.

Usui put his hand on my shoulder in a sign to tell me to relax. I slackened immediately and he took his hand away.

"Even if what you say is true Hinata, though I hurt Misaki, is that really was you're upset about?" Usui questioned. I knew where he was taking this but I made no move to stop him.

"We-Well of course!" Hinata stuttered, with even him being unsure of his words.

"I find that you're just upset because you know I have a chance." Usui told him with such confidence that made me remember our high school days.  
>Hinata was taken by surprise. He stuttered with trying to find a good comeback and defend himself. Hinata looked at me, for assistance or assurance or something. But I continued staring at the floor.<p>

"Yes I have just come back into Misaki's life, but you're worried that she'll choose me again. Aren't you?" Usui attacked again. I knew his words were probably right. And I'll admit that I would be worried if I was Hinata too. I was considering whether I should dump Hinata and try to reclaim whatever pieces were left of Usui and my relationship. Though it was going to be tough, we could _try _to stick the pieces back together again.

Hinata looked stumped and thankfully, Usui didn't push him further. I hated their childish acts in trying to see who would get me. Yet I knew that they needed to sort it out themselves. But in my heart I knew who I really wanted to end up with.

"We'll sort this out tomorrow." Hinata tried to recover whatever dignity he had left. "Usui, seeing as you have _forgotten _everything, I'll let you stay in my room until tomorrow. Then we'll see what we can do." Hinata spoke with forced authority.

So he wasn't sure whether to believe me after all. Usui considered the offer and he looked at me to ask me what I wanted, I smiled at him weakly. If he stayed here, I wasn't sure I could handle it. I looked at the ceiling now, deep in thought. I suppose losing him would be worse then enduring him being here.

So I nodded at him. I wouldn't be able to live through losing him again. Besides, I needed to know more about him now. Where he could stay, how he's doing, and what job he has.

Usui then looked back at Hinata and said yes. He formally thanked Hinata for he offer and walked out of the room. He walked out with his head high, knowing he had already won.

"See you tomorrow Misa-chan." He told me as he left. The name brought a very light blush to my cheeks. I knew he only used that name to tick Hinata off. Old habits die hard I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA YAYYYYY. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. The standard has finally risen (or so I think). This chapter was actually quite fun an REALLY important. I had fun talking about some really cute moments between Usui and Misaki. Oh and I kind of had fun bullying Hinata through Usui. NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE OUT THERE. Yes I know I'm kind of mean. So this is why my friends call me heartless -_- Speaking of friends, my m.o.b (metaphorical older brother) read over the first chapter. And he doesn't follow anime do he had a bit of a hard time with it. Even though he kept assuring me it was good. Anyway…he thought Usui was a girl! xD HAHAHA! But it was so sad because we all now Usui is really hot so I was like USUI IS A BOY! And he just goes OOOOH. -_- <strong>

**Reviews are really sweet guys :) I really enjoy reading them and they make me just SO happy. Please review if you have time!**


	5. Making it Harder than it Already is

**Hey guys!**

**I totally forgot to tell you that this story is definitely going to be MUCH longer than 4-5 chapters…haha there's still a lot to explain and find out. I'm also considering a sequel…not just considering, I think I AM going to do a sequel because Love or Kill's ending is a bit of a cliffhanger. I'll tell you that now because I hate cliffhangers as much as everyone else. But I think it's necessary for the production of the sequel. So don't hate me. Besides, if you throw something at me or try to kick or punch, it's gonna come back 10 times harder on you ~****innocent smile~ Just saying. **

**UURGH, please check my profile when you want to know the what haps on this story :D and I would really like over 20 reviews…though I know that's gonna be really hard to achieve. I've also enabled my PM so if you'd like to do that instead of reviewing, I don't mind. **

**Is it because I'm a newbie that people think my story will suck so they don't try reading it? Well I dunno. Oh look at me drabbling on again -_- sorry guys. **

**RaquellaRose: ****Thanks so much for the second review; your efforts are totally not wasted :) I was originally going to write this story then wait for like a few days(?) to post it since no one really reviews or anything but this review totally turned me around and made me want to write! :D so thanks! And I am trying to write more! I'm already writing as fast as I can! Hahahaha. **

**And I totally want more UsuixMisaki mushiness too :D And believe me, you're going to get it in this chapter ;) **

**But don't worry guys, it's rated k+ so I'm not gonna do anything over that :D **

**AHH! I've been forgetting my disclaimers…I don't get in trouble right?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maid Sama and never will. Please keep this in mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Usui POV<p>

I wish I could've rubbed it in _that _guy's face even more about how Misaki was practically on my side. But I decided that, for Misaki's sake, I shouldn't push him over the limit.

Previously, before Hinata came and basically ruined everything, I had such a revolution. The moment she hugged me, as soon as we touched and connected in a very mental sort of way, everything came flooding back. Okay, well not _everything _but mostly our teenage days. It was amazing the recollection because it was painless. Everything was beginning to make sense and I realize that my feelings for her back then haven't really changed. I still think I love her. Only, she's like a stranger to me. I know nothing about her now. Sure, I remember her from high school days but otherwise; she's only a familiar stranger to me.

I shut the room door. Thankfully, Hinata left the door open. Once I shut it, I glided my hand over the lock. My instinct and experience from being an assassin made locking, loading and checking again second nature to me. Only for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to lock the door. I decided to let it slip and I headed over to the bed. I closed the curtains straight away concluding that some things, I just couldn't let slip.

Once I flopped onto the bed I stared at the ceiling. Oh assassins, bitter thoughts ran through my mind. I forgot all about my mission. I wonder how long it will take for the company to figure out that I've gone rogue.

I felt self-pitiful. I finally understand how you can be in between a rock and a hard place. Well, I definitely could _not _kill Misaki Ayuzawa. I think I'd pull the trigger on my own head then have to go through that.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was scared. What would happen when the company found me? Will they _try_ to find me? I suddenly had no clear mind of what the future was going to be like, which scared me more. What if they sent someone else to get my job done? I couldn't bring Misaki into something like this. I don't even get why'd they want to kill someone like her. She's so innocent and she would have no understanding of why assassins want her dead. I couldn't contemplate that either.

I sighed and rolled over. My mind was in a jumbled heap trying to sort the whole mess out. There were so many knots that are going into this huge tangle I wasn't sure which knot to go through first. I suddenly wished for a pair of scissors, or maybe a giant, painless comb. I laughed at the absurd and childish thought. No, that would be something that Hinata guy would think of.

My mind raced to another knot in the tangle. What was I going to do about Hinata and Ayuzawa? I'm all too aware of my sudden feelings for Ayuzawa. But she is in a relationship with him. I couldn't possibly ask her to dump him for me. I don't stoop that low. And though it always makes my heart throb when I see the two of them in the same room, I know that I will have to keep my feelings in check. Altogether, I have no idea what I'm going to do about her. I want her to be mine, as possessive as that sounds. I didn't want her in the grasp of Hinata.

Suddenly, his words started twirling and swirling in my mind. What if he was right? What if I didn't deserve her forgiveness? What she told me, how I proposed and then disappeared was just low. But I'm sure if my memories hadn't been wiped clean, I would've come back. Right? I sighed in frustration.

Even worse, I had no idea of my timeline. She told me this was 9 years back when we were betrothed but when did I get brainwashed? And what was this 'family business'? I was trying to string all these pieces together but nothing was making sense. Everything kept jumping to the next and I couldn't figure out why.

I heard a timid knock at my door. I lithely leapt out of my bed, using my experience to make no sound. I went close to the door, to the side of the frame, making sure that whoever was outside wouldn't see me through the eyehole.

All through this, I prayed that it wasn't the company. I couldn't bare it if they took me away from Misaki.

I was about to look through the eyehole but the door began opening softly. I couldn't see who was behind the door as it rotated in front of me. I leaned close to the wall beside the doorframe and pressed my back against it as hard as I could, flattening myself out.

A figure walked in and I silently cursed the dark light for cloaking my vision. Just as the figure was turning to close the door, I sprang on it. I had an arm around the person's neck but the familiar touch stopped me from thrashing the person to the ground.

"Usui?" Ayuzawa choked. My eyes widened and I quickly make shifted my position into a lazy hug. My heartbeat was increasing and I was panicking inside. This is too close. I could've knocked her out. She could have found out I'm an assassin…an assassin sent to kill her. All of these thoughts sent shivers crawling up and down my spine. She's going to see right through me. She's going to figure everything out. I panicked.

Astonishingly, she thought nothing of it and settled comfortably with her back on my chest. I hope she couldn't feel my racing heart as I desperately tried to calm down. I spun her around gently.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" I inquired. Funnily enough, even through the thick darkness, I could still see her blush. She was so cute right now.

But, I wanted to lecture her, complain about how close I was to knocking her out. But I caught myself, knowing nothing good could come out of those actions.

"I-I…" She stuttered uncontrollably. I knew she was trying to form the words. I waited patiently. "Usui I've missed you over the last 9 years. With you being so close yet so far, it's too hard to for me handle." She said soft and sad. I gave her a very brief hug before I left her to quickly turn on the lights. I noticed she had changed out of her beautiful violet dress that suited her so well. She was now in baggy clothes that gave me a few more memories to hold onto.

I led her over to sit on the bed. I continued holding her hand, it felt right for this moment.

"Misaki, what Hinata said was right." I told her sincerely. I don't want to see her get hurt again. I know I'm in a very dangerous position and I'm barely getting away from the thin ice but I'm not willing to let her get hurt. My heart throbbed painfully as I continued my speech.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. Though I can't remember everything, what you told me I did was horrible." I spoke. I was basically handing her over to Hinata. I can't believe I was doing this-especially to the likes of him. I watched her reactions carefully as she peered at me with curious eyes.

"So I think that-" She finally figured out where I was coming from and placed her finger on my lips. Her touch was so gentle, that I couldn't help but seem surprised about it.

"No Usui. You can't say that. I want you back into my life and not as a friend. I will try with Hinata to make us just friends but I am _not _losing you again." She told me, her eyes full of fire and determination. Oh no. She can't do this to me. Those words made me soar but reality pulled me back down to Earth. I was an _assassin _not only that but I was sent to _kill_ her. I can't put her in such danger. But how can I tell her this without telling her about _everything_?

"No Misaki, there are some-" She cut me off again with her finger on my lips and shook her head.

"No Takumi, I'm adamant. I am _not _losing you." She gave me such an entrancing look that for a moment, I believed her. I snapped out of it and tried to protest once again but she cut me off. Only this time, what she did rendered me speechless, mentally and physically.

Her lips were a feather light touch on mine. More memories hit me and I was stunned at her bold actions. My past is blurred but I gathered things together to know that she was (and probably still is) the shy one.

When we broke apart, I saw the slight tinge of red on her cheeks. I knew she hadn't changed.

"Please Usui." She pleaded, gazing into my eyes with desperation. Then she laid her head on my chest. "Stop making this harder than it already is." She whispered softly.

No Misaki, _you _stop making this harder then it already is. I thought to myself as I stroked her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm bringing mushiness and fluffiness to the next level ;) the next chapter is definitely going to be from Misaki's POV, with more fluff to go. This is quite an important chapter for explanations so sorry if it was boring. Thanks for your support! Please check my profile if you want to know the what haps. Also, I'm not posting Chapter 6 until I reach 12 reviews altogether. Read my profile if you want to know why. UMMMMM yes that's right, I WILL write Chapter 6 whilst I wait but the speed of when I post will be up to you my readers! :) Hope you still like my story and feel welcome to PM me! :D<strong>


	6. To Be Friends

**Hello!**

**You guys have surprised me once again by surpassing the amount of reviews I asked for to post this chapter :) Thanks everyone for your support it's really motivating. This story is going to end in like 4(?) chapters :D hang tight, the sequel will be on the way soon (ideas for a title would be awesome ;) )**

**Spicylicious****: You've been a really big part in helping me with my stories! Especially now that you're my beta reader! :D Big thanks to you :) Thank you so much for everything. Especially for your very upbeat and MULTIPLE reviews that I love so much :) I'm so glad you like lines from my story.**

**ChuGaEun****: I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the story for you :( But don't worry, everything is going to start progressing from here on out. I haven't really put too much thought on when Usui's going to tell her but I have a faint idea of what's going to happen ;) ~wink wink~**

**Char: ****(PS: she's one of my best friends from school), thanks for you're support Char, it means heaps to me and I hope that you'll keep writing and reading too :)**

**I thought I would fluff up this chapter at the beginning, before it turned serious.**

**Disclaimer: You get the gist, I do not own anything and laid ladi.**

* * *

><p>Misaki POV<p>

Our hands were tightly wound together and I felt content. Like a hole in my heart has finally been filled.

I lay across from him, watching him warmly as his chest rose and fell with every breath that he took. The only word that I could form in my head was _cute_; especially with his mouth in a small 'o' shape when he breathed.

I smiled at him, he looked so innocent and so unlike the pervert I knew.

I saddened as I thought about our high school days. I wanted so badly for him to remember, for him to tease me and annoy me like he used to.

I gazed back at the present Usui. Well I'll take advantage of whatever I can get. If he can't remember me, then so be it, at least he was right here next to me.

I squeezed his hand softly, making sure I didn't wake him.

All last night he looked so hesitant, like he wanted to tell me something. I hated it. He was always the strong one, as much as I hated to admit it. He was the one who I knew was always confident of his actions. If he was cautious about something I knew something was wrong.

I wanted to be wrapped up in this moment forever. Just with him by my side, holding hands. Maybe it would be even better if I were wrapped in his arms. I blushed at the thought. Where did that come from? I raged on. But in the end I just sighed. He was my fiancé. Big emphasis on the 'was'. If only it was now. I wondered what would've happened if he hadn't gone on his plane to England.

We would be engaged…possibly with kids. I blushed deeper at the consideration. I swear only he does this to me, I thought. Comparing that life to reality's current one, life seemed to suck right about now. Not that I don't appreciate Hinata and everything he's done for me but truth is, I don't think I could ever see him as more than a friend. I gasped. Oh my god Shintani.

I slipped my hand out of Usui's palm as lithely as I could. I was sure he was going to wake up but he didn't stir one bit. I closed my eyes and thanked whoever was up there who helped me with this.

As I was walking through the room, I glanced at the alarm clock; 7:30am it read. I inwardly cursed; my plan was to spend more time with Usui then creep back into my room whilst Hinata was sleeping. But I ended up staying with Takumi longer than expected...and ended up falling asleep.

Hinata usually woke up around this time and I knew that I was probably in deep trouble.

I stared at the Usui's door. But did I regret this? I shook my head. Not one bit. Okay yes, guiltiness did spread through me, engulfing me like flames and I couldn't help but bash myself down at how unfaithful I was being. Yet I couldn't regret last night. Usui and I got to talk and I felt like I almost fully knew him again. Though he evaded me about questions like where he was living and his job, I was very pleased with how many memories we were able to recover by simply talking. I smiled.

As I faced the empty hallway, I felt a sudden burst of butterflies release in my stomach. I was probably just worried about Hinata being awake. But if he is, then I will face him straight up. He deserves better than to be lied to about my feelings towards him.

I closed Usui's door as quietly as I could. I wondered about his reaction when he found I wasn't there anymore. That's okay, I'm sure Takumi will understand. Now it's just Hinata I'm worried about. I shuffled uncomfortably in the hall. I decided to summon my demon aura and just get it over with.

I pushed the door open with newfound confidence, glad that I remembered to leave the door unlocked last night. When I entered the room, a pair of hazelnut eyes bore into me with sadness. I closed the door and he got off the bed to stand in front of me.

"Why Misaki?" Hinata's tone was accusing but it was so laced with sadness that the accusation was hidden. But he got to me. I stuttered and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Why do you always choose him over me? I just don't get it. He hurts you to the point where you stop eating for a week then he comes back and you're all over him. You have me Misaki and you always had me." He said and I could see tears brimming his eyes too.

"Shintani." I tried to form any reasonable words but they escaped me.

"No Misaki. I've always stuck by you but now I think I'm going to stand on my own two feet." He told me, his pointed his chin a little higher in a show of defiance. I think I knew where he was going with this.

"I think it would be better if we broke up." He told me with confidence I would never expect from him. I decided to let him continue without interruptions. I just watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"Believe me Misa-chan, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you. You have Usui to go back to. I however, am leaving the only girl I ever loved in the hands of my rival." He laughed bitterly. I suddenly comprehended how hard this must be for him. But he was right; I did have Usui to go back to, unlike Hinata. His sadness washed over the room, so powerful that I felt it.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." I whispered and he just shook his head.

"No Misaki, you're not sorry and you don't have to be. I understand you love him." I had no idea how to respond to his kindness and sincerity.

"Hinata. I do love you, but I don't think I love you the same way you love me. I truly am sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have brought you through this and it was unfair of me. I think my problem is that I can only see you as my friend." I wasn't sure whether telling him the truth was better than telling him what he wanted to hear. But telling the truth, especially in this case, was the right thing to do.

"I understand Misaki. If I truly love you then I'll let you be happy." He gave me a weak smile and I couldn't help but go over and hug him.

"I really am sorry Hinata." I whispered and his grip tightened on me. Finally we broke. We broke our relationship, our love and our hug.

After a few minutes, things were beginning to get awkward and we both weren't sure what to do.

"Let's have breakfast." Hinata childishly beamed. His face showed anticipation but the sadness in his eyes remained. I couldn't help but think to myself, at least his appetite isn't gone, that would really prove how sad he is.

"Invite Usui too. I don't want him spending money on room service and us being charged for it." I smiled at Hinata's kindheartedness. In truth, what he was really trying to do was to make peace with Usui. I smiled. I would really like that, if they could be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! Did you guys expect that? Hehehe. I thought that it was kind of a happy ending if he broke up with her instead of the other way around. In most of the stories I've read, that doesn't really happen.<strong>

**I know this chapter is quite short but I thought short and snappy for this chapter would have a lot more impact! Don't worry; I'm already starting Chapter 7 so you won't have to wait too long :) HEHE big twist no? Arigato so much for the reviews that are piling in, they are very supportive and thoughtful and I love them.**

**Also thanks to:**

**Cottloveforever ****for putting my story on alert and putting me on author alert! Eee :3! Hehehe. **


	7. Knocking Interruptions

**Hey again!**

**MMMMMM last chapter was mostly about relationships and romance and stuff. This will hold a lot more action. BELIVE ME ;) I hope you still like my story and that it's still enjoyable to you because as the story is coming an end, it's getting harder to write. That's okay though, I'm gonna continue it. :D**

**123-Cat-Cat-321: AAAH! I'm so sorry I forgot to reply to you earlier! HAHA sorry about that :) I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that there will be some major storms and rain for the main characters in the sequel…maybe also in later chapters ;) HEHE yes it is fluffy :D and thanks for the acknowledgement on my updates. I don't get that very often :) **

**Choco-Chan143: Haha, yes I'm not a bully. But I tease my friends heaps and the call me heartless haha. Hinata will be FINE :P I think. I'm still very confused on what I'm going to do about him. Because the later chapters are very Usui and Misaki based and Hinata is kind of that extra thread that you just want to cut off. But majority of my reviewers want a happy ending for him so I'm stuck -_- thanks for the review and support! :) And I can't promise anything about his company or Misaki…**

**Spicylicious: Same as last chapters, thank you for your support! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it and for being my beta :D**

**LoveMaidSama: Haha no problems, I update nearly everyday so you'd probably want to check in as much as you can ;) Thanks, I'm glad you like my story and enjoy reading it :) I'm sorry but I don't think I can pair Hinata up with someone. Maybe in the sequel because it just will not fit in this one **

**DreamyTears: haha THANK you for everything! It was very sweet of you to review on Sugar and Grapes! :) AND adding me on Author Alert! :O Thank you so much! :) That's really cool :D I've never had a fan before :P**

**Blueberryxn: Thank you for the review and story alert :D hehe**

**Umica: Thanks for bombarding me with reviews! :P :D**

**ChuGaEun: Yes it was unpredictable but that's okay, it will make sense in the sequel and such :D Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Kurotsuchi-Aichan and sweetH34R7 for the story alert/favorites**

**Disclaimer: You get it: I don't own Maid Sama. ;(**

* * *

><p>Usui POV<p>

I gazed at the empty side of the bed. I smiled and chuckled a little as I began to look at my hand. Misaki was sure in a hurry to leave. When she pulled her hand away, she woke me up. I don't think she realized she awakened me.

I managed to catch a glimpse of her petite figure as she left. It would be better to let her do what she needed without her getting distracted by me.

I sat up in my bed and thought about last night. Her being with me made me smile and I couldn't help feel guilty. I don't deserve her. I'm putting her in so much trouble by simply being in the same building with her. Sure, _they_ would take me down first but someone else will come after her to get my job done. I still did not understand why the company wanted her dead.

I sat in my bed upright, running my hand through my hair; a very bad habit that usually shows I'm stressed.

All last night I was trying to tell her, warn her that I couldn't be around her. That she should just continue her happy life with Hinata. But she would just evade me and continue talking or told me to shush.

I suppose I could do this, find away around life and just be with Ayuzawa. We could run away and continue running. I sighed. But that would be so selfish of me, putting her life in danger because of my job and my company. Besides, there's always Hinata to think about, though I don't like him, I'm not taking a girl away from her boyfriend. Maybe this was all just too hard. I should let her continue her life like I wasn't even there. But disappearing on her like I did 9 years ago would break her. I felt cocky thinking that but I knew it was the truth. I seriously am stuck with this situation. If I cared about her wellbeing, then I'd walk away. But if I care for her feelings, I'd stay. Then there was my whole job situation. I would not want to keep her in the dark; it would be bad to keep secrets from her. She'd ask of course, she was very curious and if I ran away with her, questions would pop up. I groaned in frustration. Just when I needed help, there's no one here to help me.

I heard knocking at my door. I still felt cautious about opening my door to anyone but after last night's accident, I just opened the door hesitantly.

"Good morning Usui." Misaki beamed brilliantly at me.

"Hello Misaki. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Would you like to come in?" I felt like an idiot for being so formal. But when I was nervous about lying, which was almost never because I had to do it so often, I became formal and that sometimes gave me away. I knew Misaki was curious at my formality; she gave me a suspicious look before she entered the room. Damn.

"Usui I have some news to tell you." She briskly walked into my room, making her way to the bed.

I glanced at her before I turned back around to shut the door. As I looked outside, I saw something I would never think possible. Hinata was walking down the hallway, he probably just came out from his room. His eyes were very slightly red and he stared at me in determination. He nodded at me and continued his way to the elevator. My eyebrow rose in curiosity but I simply closed the door and sat next to Misaki.

"Um…" She trailed off, her eyebrows knit in concentration. I think she was choosing her words very carefully; I sat watching her patiently awaiting to hear her voice.

"Hinata broke up with me." She told me. Hinata walking out of his room made sense now. But wouldn't Misaki and him continue being friends? Was the break up really that bad? I wasn't sure whether this was going to make my decision harder or easier. I watched her carefully to gauge her feelings on this piece of information. She stared at the ground as if waiting for something.

"And how do you feel about this?" I asked her. I hope she wasn't taking this harshly. She looked into my eyes before staring at her clasped hands.

"I guess it was foreseeable. After all, I was going to break up with him anyway. It just surprised me that he broke up with me first. It's better this way, it's unfair to him when I love somebody else." She meaningfully looked at me when she said the last part. I knew what she was expecting from me. Deep down, I knew a part of me was still hesitant to love her, let alone _tell _her that I love her.

"Usui Takumi, I love you. I know that you've lost your memories but I'm willing to do anything to make this work. I want to be with you Usui." She whispered to me a she took my hand. I expected her to blush even the slightest but she only stared at me with unwavering confidence. I was speechless. Would she be willing to run away with me? Would she even forgive me if I told her about my job and how I got here?

"Misaki, I love you too." I leaned my forehead on hers. We both closed our eyes and let ourselves soak in the moment. Maybe I could wait a while to tell her. I'll take her with me, I decided. I loved her, she loved me and she said it herself, she's willing to make it work. We can go and hide in another country, continue moving. Unless she didn't want to, I would stop.

"But I have to tell you something." I whispered when both of us had finally opened our eyes. A scared look crossed her face but she covered it up quickly.

"Don't tell me you've been called back to England again." She joked, but I knew she was worried about what I was going to say next. This is it, time to tell her once and for all.

"Misaki, I'm an-" A very loud and impatient knock cut me off. My heart wouldn't stop beating at it's ferocious rate. Out of all times to get interrupted, I thought. I wonder who's at the door; maybe it's Hinata. Thinking of him interrupting us made me very peeved. But I controlled myself and instead of growling like a wild animal, I kissed Misaki's forehead before I stood up to get the door. Another round of impatient knocks sounded into the room. Deciding that it would be Hinata, I opened the door carelessly.

As I opened the door, I felt something being pressed against my neck. I peered down cautiously; it was a gun. My heartbeat soared faster than before. No, they couldn't be here so fast.

"Hello Usui Takumi."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOH! Just when he was just about to tell her! Yes <span>Choco-Chan<span>, sorry but it had to happen! The action's about to kick in guys so hang tight. Don't worry; an update will come soon…probably. Sorry if it takes a while for me to update but on the weekends, I'm out chillaxing so yeah :) Yes, I know this was a cliff hanger…but I think this will be like a practice thing for the actual ending…then waiting for the sequel-which I STILL need ideas as a title for.**

**Anyways, hang tight guys, arigato :)**


	8. Because I Trust Him Gunshot

**Last chapter was such a cliffhanger huh? Hehehehe, sorry to do that to you guys but I couldn't help myself. Oh, I also want to remind you about visiting my profile for where I'm up to, I think it's really helpful for you guys to know. The reason why this isn't posted as quickly as my others is because it's my weekend. So it's time for me to relax but whatever, I love writing ;)**

**Momo: Sorry but I need to ease you guys into the story and not blast all the chapters away in a week or less…even though I'm sure you'd like that. Hehe, thanks for your support ;)**

**LoveMaidSama: I think your message repeated twice! …or three times ;D Hehehe but that's okay :) Yes, unfortunately Hinata does not get a happy ending in this story but in the sequel I will try my best to pair him up with someone!**

**Spicylicious: As always, thanks so much for everything, especially beta reading Chapter 7. If you all thought my grammar was great in Chapter 7 then that is thanks to Spicylicious ;)**

**FateMoon: I'm surprised my words had such a big effect on you when you told me it pained you. But that's okay :) I do agree, my story is improving I think…with the plot and my writing skills ;) And how are you so sure something's going to happen to Usui? Do I seem that mean?**

**PrincessLover26: Hehe thanks for the story alert and the review! :D I'm glad you like my story and want to see it continue :3**

**Unknown: Sorry I can't exactly give your name but you didn't really add one so I have to call you unknown…hehe no problem about the wrong author thing, I actually found that pretty funny xD Don't cry because there's a lot more ahead :)**

**ChuGaEun: Like I said with FateMoon, how do you know I'm going to kill anyone? Gimme a little credit here, I love Usui too and I absolutely adore Misaki for her strength and determination. And besides, what's a good sequel without my two favorite main characters? ;)**

**Choco-Chan143: Hehe, don't worry, there's still more to come :)**

**Thanks for the Story Alerts, Favourites and the one Author Alert :3 You're listed at the bottom :3**

**The countdown begins guys, this is the second last chapter and then it's finito…I'm going to end with an epilogue, a lot of things would make more sense before I launch into the sequel! EEEEE! Yes, I have created the sequel title which I really like but I'm not too sure whether it suites. ****~shrugs~ If you want to know the title, send a review and I may just reveal it in Chapter 9 :D …I probably will though because I want you guys to know what you're looking for xD Well, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Misaki POV<p>

I watched in horror as the man dressed in black, very similar to Usui's clothing, pointed a gun to Takumi's neck. I wanted to scream loudly but I knew that the trigger would be pulled before anybody came to help.

How could Usui look at him so calm? How could he just stand there with an expressionless face? I know Usui was strong, _very_ strong-dare I say stronger than me, but against a gun…he couldn't take such a risk.

I was paralyzed, my body wouldn't move in fear of the consequences. The man hadn't made any threats…yet, but there was a definite and implied: _Move and I pull the trigger. _

I watched Usui and wondered what he was going to do. Please don't do something stupid Takumi, I prayed in my mind. I wasn't ready to lose him again, especially not permanently.

"Look Usui, I'll make this short. You still haven't completed your task yet, by rules, if you haven't completed it within 8 hours, you're classified as rogue. Meaning that I could just pull the trigger on you and end this. But I have special orders to take you back to the company. And as for her." He paused to look at me with a foul face before he spoke. He licked his lips and I was disgusted, "I'm going to have some fun with her before I finish what you couldn't."

Usui's expressionless façade darkened with anger. The repulsive man was still gazing at me and I was sure my eyes had turned into slits, glaring at him.

In a quick movement that had me gaping, Usui grabbed the man's wrist and pushed the gun to face somewhere else. A bullet was shot but it missed any living thing. Takumi twisted the man's arm behind his back then kicked the back of the man's knee, making him buckle to the ground. Usui kneeled on the floor with one leg pinning the man for extra assurance, even though the man's face was twisted in pain from his shoulder almost being dislocated. Usui snatched the gun away and gripped it so tightly, that even from where I was, I could see his knuckles turning white.

"Don't you dare even _try _touching her." Usui hissed before he made a devastating blow to the man's head with the gun. Once Takumi was sure that the man was knocked out, he let go of him with disgust and fury. Before I could even comprehend my actions, I ran over to Takumi and hugged him tightly. He wrapped around his arms around me.

"U-Usui." I barely managed to whisper. My emotions finally caught up to me and I had a huge tsunami of relief come crashing down on me. I closed my eyes trying to remind myself that he was fine now.  
>"Misaki, Misaki?" He asked and I looked at him. I was sure that from the shock, tears were brimming my eyes but I suppressed them to concentrate on the things he was saying.<p>

"You need to listen to me okay?" I nodded dimly in response. He stroked my hair softly as he spoke, "Pack all your stuff and change. Make sure you bring everything okay?" He asked me, there was a certain edge in his voice that scared me. What's happening?

"Who was he Usui?" I couldn't recognize my voice, it was shaky and scared-everything that I shouldn't be. Usui ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll explain everything later okay? We just need to get out of here first." He gave me a very weak smile, which made me more worried than I already was.

He took my hand and led me back to my room. When I entered, I faced an empty area. Where did Hinata go? Oh my god, did something happen to him? I gave Usui a very distressed face.

"Calm down Ayuzawa." He tried to pat my back but I ran around frantically, trying to find any sign of Hinata. But all his bags were gone, all his things. Finally, when I sat down, shaken, on the bed, I found a note on the pillow.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly like this but you have to understand that my feelings for you haven't magically gone. I still love you deeply and just seeing you and Usui in the same room pains my heart. So I'm leaving to go live with my grandparents for a while. Don't worry, this won't be the last time I see you Misa-chan, have a nice life with Usui._

_Love,_

_Hinata._

In that single moment, I dropped the letter and let out a nervous laugh. Thank god he was okay, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to him.

"Misaki, you really need to hurry up now." Usui gave me a pained look and I wondered what his rush was. Couldn't we just call the police and let them handle the criminal? Speaking of which, how did that guy know Usui's name? And how did Usui manage to single handedly knock out the criminal without even breaking a sweat? I was just about to open my mouth but Usui cut me off, "Not now Ayuzawa, please. On the way." He told me cryptically. There he goes again, reading my mind. But I complied, packing my bags and taking something out to change into. I went into the bathroom to change, question flew through my mind and I felt a state of hysteria coming. I shook my head and told myself to calm down. Once I came out, I grabbed my bags to see Usui standing guard at the door. His face was a mask but I knew that deep inside, he was worried.

"Have you gotten everything Misaki?" He asked. I mentally re-assessed my possessions and gave him a sure nod.

"Okay let's go." I picked up my bags, which were quickly taken by Usui. I was about to protest until Usui took my arm and led me down the hall in a rushed manner.

"Seriously Usui, what's happening?" he ignored my question as we stood in the elevator.

"I used to live near here didn't I?" he asked as if I never even opened my mouth.

"Yes." I huffed, frustrated at his secretive routine.

"Could you possibly have the key to the place?"

"You mean to your apartment? Yeah, I actually have it with me." I blushed when his eyes widened.

"It was like a memento…I guess I kept it as hope that you would come back. And it worked." I laughed nervously and quietly at my last sentence. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Before I could even set a single foot outside, Usui pulled me back to judge our surroundings.

"Seriously Usui, I can walk on my own." I huffed, I guess I let my frustration get the better of me when I yanked my arm from his grip and stormed out of the lift.

Usui caught up to me and grabbed my arm gentler this time. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Please keep your voice down. I don't want to attract attention." He kissed my cheek, which flared red within seconds.

When we made it outside the hotel, Usui glanced left and right.

"Okay Misaki, you're going to have to lead the way." I nodded and we were racing down the street. He didn't need to tell me once more about the importance of time, it was implied. Sure, questions were bombarding in my head and I wanted nothing more but to sort them out, but I trust that Usui will tell me soon, I concluded. He could take me to Antarctica for all I cared. I knew he would tell me the truth; my trust in him would never waver. Because I love Usui Takumi and I trust him with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO! Can she really trust him with her life? DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, the title was just to scare you guys…hehe tell me if it worked ;) Wow…I sound like a sadist don't I? Anyway, epilogue is a definite must I have decided. It's going to be in third person, just to mix things up a bit. I've realized that the sequel is going to be so much darker than this one…should I rate it T? …I shall ask someone with experience then xD Please drop by and tell me what you think ;)<strong>

**As promised, thanks to:**

**UsuixMisakilover, SweetH34R7, The Lifeless Girl and xXmysterious-unknownXx for your alerts and favourites xD Thanks especially for that one Author Alert :)**


	9. Innocent Eyes

**Hello dear readers!**

**I'll cut straight to the reviews and then I'll tell you about the next part and what's to come at the bottom ok?**

**Choco-Chan143****: Sorry for the cliffhanger xD Just thought it would suit :) Yeah, I love romance and action too, that's why I'm writing this xP I'm looking forward to the sequel too but I really need to think about the storyline, it's very complicated…**

**MushyBear****: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so sweet of you! You update extremely fast as well ;)**

**The Lifeless Girl****: Thanks so much as well :) I'm glad you find it exciting :D I love Inuyasha too by the way xD**

**Blueberryxn****: Thanks for the reviews :)**

**GNazi****: Gomen, I hadn't properly checked earlier chapters. If I have mistakes in later ones, please inform me. Thanks :)**

**UsuixMisaki****: Haha, don't get high at such a young age! xP Jokes, jokes. I'm ecstatic that you're so hung over on my story; it makes me feel so happy!**

**Spicylicious****: As always, thanks for the help with everything ^_^ **

**ChaGaEun****: Damn right Usui's badass! Nothing's gonna stop him! xD Thanks for reading over. Yes, I did purposely do that; I may have gone over board though. I just wanted to show how worried he was and the what the effects of losing his memory have done to his personality ^_^ But thanks for the info :D**

**Guys, I've also become a Beta-Reader *audience applause* so if you (or anyone you know) needs some checking, just give me a holler by PM and I'll have it checked ASAP :) Thanks guys, hope you enjoy! **

**Been forgetting disclaimers… *gulp***

**Disclaimer: Do I own Maid Sama? No. No I do not, so you can't sue me *_***

* * *

><p>Usui POV<p>

My heart was pounding as we reached my so-called 'apartment'. I kept a poker face on, hoping not to worry Misaki with mere expressions. Though I was sure the war raging inside of me would explode any moment.

I can't believe they sent someone after me so fast. I would've given it another hour before I told Misaki the whole truth and someone would've been sent. I worried that after _the situation _happened, she'd be even angrier once I told her the truth.

I growled quietly at the _situation_. That scum. How dare he speak to her and look at her like that. A surge of satisfaction hit me when I knocked him out.

"I'm surprised they didn't put this apartment up for rent." Misaki snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Seriously, what were they thinking? You wouldn't have been able to pay rent for 9 years…" She trailed off as she realized where she could be going with this. She put the key in and unlocked the door. I couldn't help but to notice the green ribbon she had thread through the key. I smirked at her choice of coloring.

When she opened the door, a whole blast of memories burst in my mind. A stab of pain came with it; I dropped the bags to the floor and held my head waiting for the pain to stop.

"Usui, are you okay?" Misaki shut the door and locked it before she put her hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, the pain went and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, some memories just came back." I smiled weakly at her.

I gazed at the blank room. It had all the necessities for a healthy lifestyle and so I shrugged at the vast emptiness.

We went over to the large window that towered above the cityscape and watched the scene for a while, commenting on how it was so much nicer at night. For me, only one reply came in response to that comment, "It's nicer when you're here with me." I whispered as I thought about the times when she was over. She blushed but nodded anyway.

I gazed deeply into the cityscape and took a deep breath and plunged into my thoughts. No more evading this, I need to tell her, it's only fair.

"Misaki, I need to tell you something." I watched her as she dreamily looked at me with a sleepy daze.

"I'm an assassin." I told her, I wasn't sure what to expect. The words felt so alien as they rolled out. I've never needed to tell anyone about my occupation before yet I was sure I should've elaborated a bit, instead of cutting straight to the point.

She had such a shocked look that it rendered me more or less speechless. After the long silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"And I was sent to kill you." Shame dripped in my voice and I knew this was worse than my earlier confession. She continued staring, but her face had taken a very serious and irate look.

"Look Misaki, it's okay if you want to be angry with me." I told her softly, she was worrying me with her blank face. I wanted to touch her, hold her hand to make sure she was okay. But I wasn't sure whether that would be a good idea.

Raven hair covered her golden eyes and I wasn't sure what was coming next. I worried for the worst, as she seemed unreachable. Almost immediately after my sentence, she replied.

"When are you going to get it Usui?" Her voice took a shade that seemed too dark even for her.

"I can't get angry at you…even though right now I really want to, it wouldn't be justified." It looked like it was her turn to have an internal battle with herself. It had always been like this right? She couldn't understand the words for her feelings and that's when she'd frown and concentrate really hard. Her face unbelievably cute whenever she did that, just like it was now. But I knew this as not the time to tease her.

"I swear Usui, you're the only one." It was my turn to give her a puzzled expression. I suppose we were taking turns at being confused.

I urged her to continue, being confused wasn't my strong suit-that was usually Ayuzawa's shade, not mine. This reminded me that there was still a storm approaching. Anytime now, she was going to explode on me with full rage…I only wished she would hurry up and get angry. Stop making me fidget in awkwardness. I'd much rather get it over and done with.

"Y-You." She stuttered almost accusingly, jabbing my chest with her index finger. Eventually, she dropped her hand into her lap; where she aimed her focus of attention.

"You confuse my feelings! This isn't even the first time, you did this to me all the time in high school too, always messing up my feelings." Her face turned scarlet and she purposely avoided my gaze.

"You always used to mess with me and perplex me even more, until I had no idea whether you were joking or being serious. Then you proposed to me after we graduated and I thought you were teasing me again so I blew you off!" Her words came out as a frenzied ramble and I was trying my hardest to catch her words. Nonetheless I let her fume, knowing her, she probably kept all this in for years.

"You had to propose to me _again _and emphasize how serious you were. I felt so bad that day that I actually went over to your apartment to apologize after. We were so happy for a week then you just left, disappeared!" She exclaimed, her anger finally showing.

A mixture of fear and relief spread through me. I was glad that she was finally telling the truth and letting her true feelings show. At the same time, I was afraid that her anger could be the destruction of our fragile relationship. After all, put this situation in a _normal _circumstance and we would've already broken up. Though I highly doubt that this _could _be put in a normal situation…

"And you disappearing!" She scoffed, "That was the worst part! I spent _months _mourning over the fact that you weren't at my side anymore. I blamed myself for not asking you why you had to leave and ultimately, that just worried everyone more. And _just _when I thought that I was over you, you come waltzing back into my life and now here we are." She motioned with her hands. "You tell me you're an assassin who was sent to kill me!" She let out a sharp intake of breath before finally making eye contact with me. My eyes widened at the emotion of her mere words. If this was the effect that I had in just words, just how bad were the real feelings? I couldn't bear to think of how sad she would've been. I couldn't let myself even think about the pain of our separation. I can only think about now. I can only _afford _to think about now.

Misaki took a very shaky breath and gulped before she continued, "and I can't even get angry about it." She whispered. I couldn't take this anymore, the distance between us. I needed so desperately to hold her hand or stroke her hair, anything to just make her feel better. Anything to just stop this frustrating feeling that overwhelmed me. I enveloped her in a hug, I instantly felt better and though I couldn't feel her arms around me, I had a feeling that it may have made her feel better too.

Even though I never ever want to be a reason for her pain, I knew I was. This was so unfair on her. I don't want to be in this tangled situation.

"It's okay Misaki, you can be upset, just let it all out. Be angry, I know you want to be." I murmured and stroked her hair. She suddenly pushed me away, breaking our embrace.

"No it's _not _okay Usui! When are you going to understand that I'm not capable of getting angry at you?" She yelled.

"Misaki…" I trailed off, unsure of how to console her in this situation. I tried to comfort her but she made it very clear that she needed to let out all her frustrations.

"When you left you hardly told me anything about it. I was left shattered and inconsolable." She went back to staring at the ground. I wanted her to look at me, show me that she wasn't upset. Yet doing something like that would be a futile attempt. I simply watched as she stared with her fist scrunching her pants tightly. "After a year had past, you hadn't even contacted me and that's when I knew you weren't coming back. They didn't show it, but I knew so many people were angry with you. Everyone but me." She shuddered as she continued. "They all told me that I would feel better if I let out my anger but I couldn't, there was none there to begin with." Her eyes became void of any emotion but they glimmered as if they were wet. I finally had the full story of what I had done and the full impact of it.

"So how can I be angry with you now?" She raised her head to look at me. A surge of relief shot through me when her honey eyes met mine. "How can I be angry with you when all I've ever been angry about is _the fact_ that I'm incapable of getting angry with you?" She questioned me, her eyes seeming to dare me to challenge her.

"I-" I tried to start but she completely cut me off.

"No. You came back to me without a single memory about us. You came back as an assassin sent to _kill _me. You could've come back to me as a freaking criminal for all I care!" She suddenly stood and flung her arms about, as her voice became a struggle and tears rolled down her cheeks without her knowing it. "But at least you came back." She whispered, mechanically falling back into the seat with very stiff motions. Her hair covered her face and she wouldn't look at me.

"Misaki…I would say sorry but I don't think those would be the right words to express my regret. I would have never left you, I have no idea what happened in the time that I left you but you know I would have never done anything on purpose." I grasped her tightly clenched fists and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at me.  
>"I know, Usui, I know." Wait; was <em>she <em>trying to console _me_? If anything, she was the one who needed to be comforted.

"I _will _get some answers Misaki, I won't rest until I do. You deserve to know what happened." I grabbed both her hands and rested my forehead against hers.

"You too Usui. God this must be so hard on you." She sighed and I couldn't help but laugh at her remark.  
>"Hard on <em>me<em>? You're too selfless Ayuzawa. I can't even imagine hard and unfair this is on you!" I smiled at her complete sweetness about everyone else. She never put herself before anyone. I remember some things from a long time ago, like how she'd always tried to get her work done, even when she was really sick.

"No way. You can't even remember anything! That must be so frustrating. If I were you, I would've already punched through a wall in frustration!" She jerked her head up and looked at me with innocent eyes. I felt like teasing her and so I gave her my chibi face.

"Of course _you _would punch through a wall Misa-chan." I could practically _see _her fuming.

"Shut up you Perverted Outer Space Alien!" She shouted and I couldn't help but chuckle. I just knew there was hope for us. We could overcome anything. I watched as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down from her scarlet blush.

I really didn't want to ruin this moment by telling the truth. I didn't want to ruin it by telling her about what our future would hold for us: running, escaping, fleeing. But the confession had to come sooner or later. We probably had to start moving off soon.

"There's something else Ayuzawa." I couldn't help but flinch inwardly at her docile eyes. She stared at me with such innocence that I wondered if I could truly bring her into such a life like this.

"My mission was to…assassinate you." I hesitated with finding a right word that would somehow soften the blow. Though truly, no synonym would change the definition.

Misaki laughed ever so softly, it was audible enough to hear the nervousness. "Don't remind me." She joked. I smiled when she was trying to lighten the mood.

"But I couldn't kill you. I couldn't even raise my gun." I told her solemnly.

She began to stare at our entwined hands like it was the only thing she could see in the dull world.

"And because I failed to kill you, I've been classified as a rogue. They're going to send more and more assassins after me until they get me. That means I can't stay in one place for long." I trailed off, indecisive of how I could put this.

"I'm coming with you." She cut me off effectively and I wondered how she even managed to understand what I wanted when even I couldn't truly understand my words.

"Are you sure Ayuzawa? I mean, this is going to be _really _dangerous. We're dealing with professional killers." She gave me a very sarcastic look.

"Stop treating me like I'm a weak person idiot. I deal with you don't I?" She punched me lightly on the arm and I marveled at her courage. I see why I fell for her-she isn't like other girls whatsoever.

"Alright Ayuzawa." I smiled at her with affection.

A sudden bang on the door had us both jostling away from each other.

"Usui Takumi we know you're in there. Open the door or else we'll be forced to take very serious actions." No. They couldn't have found us this quickly. Sweat dropped down my neck in cold fear and I quickly looked over at Misaki.

"I'm so sorry Misaki." I took a deep breath for the goodbye. "I love you. I love you so much. I promise I will find you again." I pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't you dare Usui Takumi! You are not leaving me again!" She whispered vehemently, daring me to leave without her.

"Please Misaki." I pleaded, giving her my most desperate look. Her eyes widened and she dropped, crestfallen. Her hair covered her eyes and I knew she was concentrating really hard.

"Okay Usui. I trust you." I kissed her thinking pain of the long separation about to befall us. When we broke apart, there was more shouting and banging on the door until it finally broke down.

We were faced by at least a dozen men dressed in black. They all had narrow eyes that glared at Misaki and I tangled in each other's arms. They treated rogues as scum and I knew that my treatment was not going to be put lightly.

One particularly muscled man, I know noticed as their commander, stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"All this for a girl Usui? I mean she is stunning and all that but it's a real shame. You were one of our best as well." I gave him a glare and almost spat at him. I refrained from the satisfying thought though. "Oh well, I suppose not all of us are cut out for this job. You're lucky that you're not getting killed. You're just getting sent back to the people who gave you this job." This perked my curiosity. Who _did _send me to become an assassin? If I had Misaki as my fiancé, why would I have left to become an assassin? I just knew that I wouldn't have done so voluntarily. But I knew getting answers right now wasn't my main priority.

"No. I'm not going with you." I muttered, not even bothering to look at the Commander.

"Excuse me?" He scoffed but wasted no time gesturing to his men to grab us. I felt scared. Scared for Misaki and what I have brought her into.

In moments, they were upon us, basically prying me away from her. It was all a blur, I remember lashing out at anyone who dared to even touch Ayuzawa. They eventually held me, and then punched me across the face to stop me. But not before I heard Misaki whisper to me.

"I love you too Usui." Then that was it, it all went black and I was knocked out.

~END OF PART 1~

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA don't kill me for the ending ^_^<strong>

**Okay, so I've been rambling on for ages about the sequel to this story. After a very long lecture (believe me it was long—to the point where I was going "OKAY ALREADY." Yet the lecture still continued), I have decided that it won't be a 'sequel' per se. It's going be a second part. Yes, it will have a different title and everything; it just won't be a 'sequel'. It's going to continue off this story so it apparently 'can't be a sequel because this story hasn't ended'. So basically, my epilogue for this story has been trashed, but I will make it the prologue to the second story. Wow I'm making heaps of sense -_- Let's put it this way:**

**Sequel is now called the 'second part' and the epilogue has been trashed for this story. All cleared up now? I hope so. I thought I would be evil and tell you the title…on my profile instead. :P Okay, hope to hear from you in the next story. **

**PS: I will be on a short hiatus, only a few days so don't go insane. **

**Bye lovely readers! ^_^**


End file.
